Tratie
by BoboTheBookworm
Summary: Tratie. 'Nuff said.


**A/N TRATIE! EEEEEK! Yep, I'm writing a Tratie fic. Why? 1) It's the only relationship no one opposes (other than Percabeth, of course.) 2) I wrote this a long time ago, but then threw it away because I didn't think it was good enough. So yeah, this is based off of memory, so I'm terribly sorry if it's horrible. *looks through the story* Yeah, sorry it's horrible.**

**Disclaimer: Guys, if I owned PJO, then, well… Let's just say you would no longer be a Percy Jackson fangirl. Or fanboy, whatever.**

_Katie's POV_

I stood there, gapping at my cabin. Chocolate bunnies spotted the roof of our cabin. It looked like a giant mound of mint chocolate chip ice cream. Okay, not really, but you get the point. I knew who did this. And I was about to go kick their butts.

"Stolls!" I screamed. I swiveled around when I heard a giggle. I caught a glance of Connor's hair behind a bush. Considering their dad's the god of thieves, they're really bad at hiding. I charged towards them. Their eyes widened and they sprinted away. Now, they're _really_ fast, but whenI'm motivated, I can run pretty fast, too. And trust me, I was plenty motivated.

"Travis!" When I said that, he tripped over nothing, and stumbled to the ground, giving me a chance to gain on him. Connor just left him in the dust. Travis quickly got up and took off again.

I finally cornered them at the dock. "Stolls…You are going to get those rabbits off of my cabin, _now._"

"You see, Katie-Kat-" I rolled my eyes at that. "-That'd kind of defeat the purpose of putting them up there." I glared at him and took a step forward. He stepped back frightfully. Unfortunately for him, he forgot where we were. He stepped off the dock and fell into the water.

He came up, gasping from the cold water, and his face redder than Rudolph's nose. I burst out laughing. Connor did, too. Oh, gods, that was hilarious!

}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{

_Connor's POV_

Oh, Travis, that failure. After his little moment (which he will never hear the end of), he went off to the cabin. After he left, I snuck in, and looked in his dresser. I found what I was looking for: His diary. Oh, sorry, I mean _journal_. I flipped to his most recent entry and looked at the date. Yep, that's definitely today. I read,

_6/13/12_

_Oh, gods, I'm becoming a mess! First, she calls my name, I get all lightheaded, and I trip, much to my embarrassment. And Connor just left me there!_

_Then, I freaking fall of the dock. When I came back up, Katie was laughing her head off. I no doubt looked like a tomato._

_Why can't I ever act normal around her? I mean, I know people act weird when they have a huge crush like mine, but this is just unacceptable! I'm just glad Connor doesn't know. He would tease me like crazy!_

_-Travis_

Wow, he seriously didn't think I knew about that? It's totes obvi! How was that impression of Aphrodite? Good, eh? I've been practicing.

I heard someone outside the cabin. _Crap, it sounds like Travis!_ I thought. I quickly hid it behind me. The door opened. "Connor, don't for- What are you hiding?" Travis asked.

"Nothing, why?" I lied.

"Connor, we've been pranking together for years, I can tell when you're lying."

I knew it was no use. "Fine. I was reading your diary." I pulled it out. His face turned white and his eyes widened.

"Uh…Wait a second, it's a _journal!_ And I… I can, uh, explain…um-" He stuttered.

I rolled my eyes. "Travis, I already knew about your little crush."

_Travis's POV_

My eyes turned the size of golf balls.

_He already knew?_

"Travis."

_Was I really that obvious?_

"Travis!"

_Wait… Could _Katie_ tell?_

"TRAVIS!"

I shook my head. "Huh?"

"You okay?"

I nodded, slowly. "Uh, yeah… I just need some time alone."

He gave me an understanding look. "Okay. Just don't forget that our cabin's scheduled for canoeing in a half hour." I nodded.

Once he left, I groaned loudly and flopped on my bed. Why? Well, A) Apparently, I am _not_ good at being discreet. And B)… We had canoeing at the same time as the Demeter cabin.

_Katie's POV_

Yippee, I'm off to the canoe lake. With the Hermes cabin. Yay.

While we waited to get started, I hung out by my siblings. I was talking to Miranda, but I was a little distracted. I couldn't help but notice that Travis seemed to be in a really bad mood. Not angry, but like, really depressed. He finally felt my eyes on him, and looked at me. He blushed and immediately looked away.

"I know you like him."

I looked at Miranda like she was mad. Which I'm pretty sure she was. "I'm sorry, _what?_"

"You like Mr. Travis Stoll," She grinned.

I shook my head vigorously. "Uh, no. Why would you think that?"

"Your words may say no, but I can see it in your eyes." I rolled my eyes. "Oh, please, I would never like _Travis Stoll._" She just shrugged.

"Okay, guys," Percy said when everyone was ready. "Pair up, and we'll get started." I turned around to face Miranda, but she was gone. I saw her with one of my other siblings. I looked around, but everyone else was paired too. Except for one person. I sighed inwardly. Travis.

Connor shoved him forward. Travis rolled his eyes, and walked to the canoe with me. As we were carefully getting in, he said, "Trust me, I'm just as uncomfortable about this as you are."

"Doubt it," I grumbled. I saw him look down at the ground-er, water-with an odd look on his face. I probably imagined it, but it looked a little like disappointment. Weird.

We got started, and we pushed ourselves off the dock. I couldn't help staring at Travis's arms while we were rowing, the way his muscles rippled… Wait, what? Okay…Maybe Miranda's right…Okay, she's definitely right. I think I've known that for awhile, but I just haven't wanted to admit it. But, there you go, I admit it. I, Katie Gardner, am in love with Travis Stoll.

Then I noticed he was staring at me, too. I quickly looked away, as did he. Gods, how embarrassing! He must have caught me staring at him! This was so awkward!

"Well, uh," He stuttered, "We, um, better head back…" I nodded, "Yeah, I guess so…" We rowed back to the dock in an _extremely _awkward silence.

When we got back, I scrambled out of the boat as quickly as I could, and ran to talk to Miranda. "Okay, you're right! I like Travis a lot, but you _cannot_ tell anyone about this, agreed?" She nodded with a grin. "Finally, you admit it! Wait- why do you seem so worried?" I sighed. "He caught me staring at him, it was so embarrassing! It was so awkward, I can't believe that I was so stupid!" I rambled. "Woah, woah, woah, calm down," She said. "Love overpowers anything, even incredible awkwardness."

_Travis's POV_

Katie raced out of that canoe like I was the plague. Gods, how stupid am I? She totally caught me staring at her, I'm such a fail! Why can't I just act like a normal person (or at least, a normal demigod) around her? She probably thinks I'm a creep or something.

I climbed out of the canoe, in an even worse mood than before. "Woah, dude, why you so bummed?" Connor greeted me. I gave him a glare and walked in the opposite direction. "Hey, what'd I do?"

"You know what." I spat. "You totally abandoned me, and forced me to partner up with Katie, who you know I always make a fool of myself in front of." He grimaced, "What'd you do this time?"

I hit my head against a tree. "She freaking caught me staring at her, and as soon as we got back, she got away from me like the Athena kids do from spiders." He looked at me apologetically, "Aw, man, I'm sorry." I just waved him away. I saw him walk over to the Demeter kids. Probably to flirt with Miranda, insert eye roll here.

Wait a second! He's heading towards Katie! What's that sleezeball doing? I started to storm after him, when Miranda called to him. His face brightened. _Thank you, Miranda!_ I thought.

_Connor's POV_

I headed towards Katie, hoping Travis would just think I was going to talk to Miranda. If Travis was going to act like a fool around her every time, I had to explain to her. But then Miranda actually called _me _over (as in, usually it was me, so I could flirt with her).

I walked over. "Yes?" She looked around her, as if to make sure anyone was around, which was pretty ridiculous, considering we were surrounded by tons of people. Yet she seemed to think the coast was clear.

"Okay, I've _got _to tell someone this, or I'm gonna explode. And considering you're Travis's brother, then, I guess-"

"Woah, wait," I interrupted. "What about Travis?"

"Okay, whatever, I'll just say it. Katie has a crush on Travis!" I gapped. No. Way. This was awesome! "This is awesome!" I yelled, gaining a couple weird looks, which I ignored.

Miranda looked confused. "What? How is this awesome for you?" I shook my head, and I was jumping a tiny bit, "No, this is awesome for Travis!" She still looked confused, so I told her. "_Travis_ likes _Katie._" Her eyes widened, and she squealed. "Yes! Yes! _Yes!_ Okay, I'll go tell Katie, you go tell Travis!" We headed in opposite directions.

_Miranda's POV_

This was so cool. AND CUTE!"Katie!" I called. She spun around, then saw me and asked, "What?"

"I've got great news!" I sang. She tapped her foot impatiently, "Which is?" "Well…" I tortured her. She gave me a glare. "You know your little crush?" She nodded, not seeing where this was going. "Well, turns out _you're _his little crush!"

Her eyes widened. "Wait, y-you mean…" I nodded excitedly. "Travis likes you back!" Then something that I didn't really expect happened. She freaking _fainted._

_Connor's POV_

I headed over to Travis. "Hey," I said. "What do you want?" He asked, still in a very bummish mood. "I know what'll turn your little frown upside-down!" I exclaimed. "Dude, no amount of pranks can bring me out of this dump. Or whatever the saying is."

"Nope. No pranks today, brother. But this news is going to make you ecstatic." He gave me a look, "What is it?"

"…"

"Dude, tell me!"

"Okay, okay, okay…" I took a deep breath. "Gardner likes you back."

For some reason, he got really angry. "Connor, don't you dare even joke about that! What the Hades is wrong with you?" His eyes had turned red, and it looked like he was about to start crying. "Travis! I'm not lying!" I yelled, "Miranda told me so herself! I swear, bro, I would not lie to you about this! I swear on the River Styx!" He waited for a second, as if to see if a hole would swallow me up. Luckily, that didn't happen.

"So… You mean…She-she actually l-likes me?" I nodded enthusiastically. Then, guess what? Travis actually fainted.

"Connor, guess what? Guess what?" Miranda squealed, running up to me. "When I told Katie, she actually fainted- And apparently, so did Travis." She added as she saw him. He had a huge grin plastered over his face. We looked down at him, and then over to Katie. Wow. Now that's love.

"Hey, Connor, where's my wallet? I-" Percy stopped. "Woah, what the heck happened to Travis?" he asked. "Oh, he fainted when I told him that Katie liked him." Miranda added, "And vice versa." Percy just shook his head, and muttered, "Love…"

_Katie's POV_

I was in the strawberry fields, watering them. It'd been nearly four weeks since Miranda told me, well, you know, and Travis hadn't talked to me since. In fact, he seemed to be avoiding me. I was starting to wonder if it was actually true. Probably not. She probably was just trying to lure me out of bad mood.

That was it. Travis didn't like me. He probably hated me, that's why he pranks _me _more than anyone else. I had gotten my hopes up for nothing. Miranda had lied to me. I was just barely able to keep myself from crying.

"Katie-Kat!"

Only one person ever called me that. The one person I was upset about.

"Katie!" He called again.

I was choking back the sobs now.

He finally reached me. "Katie! I- Woah, Katie, are you alright?" I couldn't hold them back anymore. Tears started streaming down my face.

"She lied."

"What?" He asked.

"Miranda lied to me! She said you actually liked me back, I should've known it wasn't true! You don't like me, you hate me! You'd never-" I shuddered. "You would never like me." I sank to the ground and started sobbing. Add that to the list of embarrassing things I'd done in front of Travis.

After a few minutes, I wiped my face, and mumbled, "And now I'm acting like a baby." He surprised me by pulling me towards him in a hug. I silently wept into his shoulder. He whispered in my ear, "You're right. I don't like you." I stared up at him, with a horrified look on my face. I tore away from his grasp, crying even more now. "I knew it!" I cried.

I started running. "Wait, Katie! That's not what I meant!" I heard him call after me. Of course, being the klutz I am, and my broken state didn't help, I tripped, and fell onto the dirt. Travis caught up to me and helped me up. I turned away from him, but he came back around to face me. I tried to turn away again, but he held me in my place.

"Katie-" he started. "What? You want to break my heart even more?" I demanded. He looked crestfallen at my face. "Katie, I never meant to hurt you! I don't _like_ you because I love you! You're amazing! You're smart, sweet, funny, and beautiful!"

"If that were true, then you wouldn't have avoided me for four weeks!" I yelled. He scolded himself. "I know, that was stupid. But I was trying to figure out the best way to tell you! Connor told me that Miranda told you, but I felt like I had to do it myself. I guess I took too long." I looked down at the ground, still not sure if I should believe him.

"Katie." He tilted my chin up, and leaned forward. I blocked out everything except for me, him, and the kiss. Finally, we had to pull away for air. "Do you believe me now?" He asked hopefully. I answered him with another kiss. I could feel him smile, and I silently thanked Aphrodite. We had to pull away again, and Travis spoke, "Finally."

I looked at him, questioningly. He laughed, "You don't know how long I've wanted to do that." I grinned. "How long?" I asked. He blushed, "Um, for the past four years." I backtracked, "Wait, I got here four years ago." He nodded, and said shyly, "Yeah. Exactly."

"That's so sweet." I hugged him, then looked up at him. "Travis?" He raised an eyebrow. "I love you, too." His smile was an ear-to-ear smile.

The conch shell rang throughout the camp, so we walked hand in hand to the pavilion. When we arrived, I saw Miranda give me a knowing grin, and I caught Connor wink at Travis. We finally had to separate, so I sat down at my table. "By the way, Katie," He whispered in my ear before he went to his own table, "You taste like strawberries." I grinned.

**(A/N) Wow…Is it just me or was that really, really bad? Sorry, I'm not great with romance, but, well, I've never actually experienced it. Please, oh please, review this! I got two reviews on ****_Nico's Story, _****which was very, very disappointing. You guys help me know whether or not my writing's good, and I need the reviews. Oh, yeah, and could you guys give me some story ideas? Once I have an idea, I'm good, but it's really hard for me to come up with one, so help please! REVIEW!**


End file.
